


Do you want to build a snowman?

by SongsofPsyche



Series: SongofPysche likes to draw... [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, frozen, secret powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Fili has magical frozen powers but is forced to hide them from Kili because he is afraid that he will hurt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to build a snowman?

"Fili, please I know you're in there  
Everyones been asking where youve been,  
they say "have courage" and Im trying to  
Im right here for you, just let me in.  
We only have each other,  
Just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
  
Do you want to build a snowman?"

 


End file.
